Konoha Summer Camp!
by Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko
Summary: Akuma a 16 year old girl was literally kicked out of her Grandma's house and was forced to go to Konoha Summer camp which is a school for delinquients.Akuma is put in the group Akatsuki having to share a room with two nineteen year old men.Drama,Friendship,love,and lies all await the Akatsuki and there new member truth is can hey deal with it our will they lose their sanity?Rated M


_**Konoha Summer Camp!**_

_**AkatsukixOc**_

The young blue eyed blonde stared at the summer camp she had just been dropped of at skeptically. She has always hated school which this place pretty much was from what she had seen but for deliquents.

She truly had nothing against the learning just the students she has alway been picked on growing up since she had a abnormal IQ which made her smarter than her age group.

You see Akuma being 16 should be in her second year but instead she is a year out of school, but the age group for this so called summer camp goes too 19 though so she is stuck.

Another reason Akuma has been picked on is because her family was killed when she was 5 years old only her and her grandma survived who she has been living with up until now.

Her grandma forced her out of the house and left her at the school with a slip showing she was to attend here, her bags containing all her stuff,her motorcycle(She owns a truck that she put the motorcycle on) and a note saying "I know what you did and I hate you for it, I have to say you truly are the devil's spawn." On the note you could see tears to show she had been crying will writing this.

Akuma's P.O.V

I looked up at the so called summer camp not truly wanting to go in and just stay beside my motorcycle. I sighed "Better now then never." I said to myself and walked into the huge school like building.

I walked into the office and saw a woman with brown hair and black eyes reading a magazine. She must have noticed I walked because she looked up and smiled. "You must be the new student neh?" She said I nodded. "My name is Shizune I will go get your schedule and uniform." I nodded bored out of my mind. I watched the as the woman walked into another room and not a second later came back with a box and a slip of paper.

"Congratulations in getting in the role of the Akatsuki." she said. "Who are they?" I asked suspicously. "The Akatsuki is the seniors in the summer camp they kinda run the place under the teachers since this is there last year here being nineteen. You though are put in the group since you have a abnormal IQ that rivals there and are already out of school.

The akatsuki has 10 members 11 counting you, there are 9 boys and now 2 girls. Since you are then akatsuki there is a likely chance you will have to share a room with one of the men since Konan already has a guy who she shares a room with. Good luck." She said I smiled at the last sentence. "Thank you." I said back.

"Your welcome Oh and Akuma?" Shizune said. "Hm?" I responded. "You should smile more." She said with a warm smile. "T-thank you." I said. Dang it I stuttered! I growled profanaties for stuttering as I left the building, but in my defense my parents are the only people who have told me that and that was years ago.

I don't have to start the school or summercamp until tomorrow so I just jumped onto my motorcycle somehow keeping hold of my stuff as I was about to go to the Akatsuki's dorm when I heard. "Hey un!" I turned my head to the male voice to see 10 people standing infront of me each one was either smirking or just standing there with a bored expression.

"Yes?" I said looking over the group of people to see each one was different than the rest(I am gonna skip the part were she describes what they look like since we all know what the look like).

"Aren't you the new student?" A man with ginger hair,golden eyes,and over a trillion peircings said.

"Yes I am." I said kind of irritated making my foot tap uncontrollable.

"HAHAHA Look at that she has about as much patience as you Pinnochio!" A silver haired, magenta eyed man said looking at a red haired man. "Hm." The red head responded.

"You were put into the Akatsuki group, right?" The Orange haired man said ignoring the others.

"Yes and judging by how the secretary described them I am assuming you are them?" I said in return a smirk playing on my lips.

"Yes in fact we name is Pein .What is your name?" Pein said.

"Diantara, Akuma." I said in return.

"I'm Konan." The blue haired, orange eyed girl stated.

"Iwa,Deidara un." A blonde haired blue eyed man stated smirking playfully at me making me laugh.

"Akasuna,Sasori." The redhead from earlier said.

"Hidan bitch." The silver haired man from earlier said. I smiled I couldn't help it I had to say it. "Oh Your name is Hidan Bitch? What an interesting name it definetly fits you." I said and burst into laughter with everyone else except Hidan.

"Why you bitch!" He said growling.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame" A blue haired teen with almost blue skin and yellow eyes said still laughing.

"Uchiha,Itachi" A black haired, red eyed man said.

"Kakuzu." a brown haired stiched up man said.

"Tobi!_Obito Uchiha."_ A black haired red eyed man said I noticed he had a scratch over one eye. I smirked hearing his second more sane personality.

"Zet**su**." Said the last man with green hair,yellow eyes, and one side of his scan was tan and the other pale. I also heard a second personality in his voice making me smile.

"What's your room number?" Kisame said.

I looked at the second slip of paper that didnt have my grandma's hand writing on it and read. "32" I said looking at them seeing Deidara's grin grow wider and Sasori smirk. "Looks like we are roomates un!" Deidara said wrapping an arm around my shoulder making me laugh.

"Want me to drive your motor cycle there and you can ride with those fuckers car so you can carry your stuff?" Hidan said and pointed to Deidara and Sasori.

"You guys Okay with that?" I said to Sasori and Deidara. They both nodded in return and I sighed tossing my keys to Hidan.

"I have to warn ya though I have gps on my motor cycle so if you try to steal it or sell it I will get you." I said giving him a glare.

Hidan gulped and nodded. 'YES FEAR ME!' My inner screamed in my mind almost making me snicker.

I walked to Sasori's Black mustang. Both men helped me put my stuff in the trunk as we were about to get in me and Deidara smirked both racing for shot gun.

In the end I won and Deidara had to get in the back I heard him grumble making me smirk and stick my tongue out at him childishly make him smirk again.

Sasori started to chuckle at us and started the car.

We drove from the summer camp and too the Akatsuki dorm.

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry guys not gonna talk to much so I can work on the next chapter See ya!**_


End file.
